Bound by the feelings
by CandyAkaneru
Summary: AU - Omegaverse - Ils ne se connaissent pas, ne se sont jamais vu, et leurs routes ne se croiseront surement jamais. Mais ils vont expérimenter les sentiments et émotions sous la plus pure de leurs formes grâce à un lien unique et étrange qui les connecte. [Destiel / Sabriel / Autres Pairings]
1. C1 : What the hell am I doing here ?

**Bound by the feelings**

 _Supernatural / Sense 8_

Hello sweet loves. Moi c'est Candy.

Bon alors voilà. Ce n'est pas ma première fic, mais c'est bien la première que je publie. Et donc que je m'engage à tenir "régulièrement".

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la série Sense 8, je vous la conseil fortement par ailleurs, surtout si vous appréciez ma fiction qui en est largement inspirée.

J'ai mis Rated M, car comme vous vous en doutez, il risque d'y avoir quelques petites scènes plutôt sensuelles, mais aussi parce qu'il y aura de la violence, un langage cru, de la drogue, et plein d'autres petite choses joyeuse. (Je vous met déjà dans l'ambiance. Génial hein ?)

Il n'y aura pas de fréquence précise de publication, tout dépendra de mon travail, ma motivation, mon inspiration, etc... Je vais essayer de faire au mieux, une fois par semaine surement.

Enfin voilà, je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, si ce n'est que je vous laisserais découvrir les pairings au fur et à mesure.

Oh, et je n'ai pas de béta pour l'instant (enfin si, mais elle est occupé du coup je lui ai pas soumis ce premier chapitre j'étais trop pressée de le poster. Donc pardon si il y a des fautes d'orthographes..

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Erik Kripke, et l'histoire est grandement inspiré de la série Sense 8 qui appartient à Lana Wachowski.

Enjoy ! Et n'hésitez pas, j'accepte toute critique tant qu'elle est constructive !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _What the hell am I doing here ?_

 **Londres** , _Novembre 2020_.

Vous vous dites sûrement que cette histoire va être comme toutes les autres. Une simple histoire d'amour entre Dean et moi. Parce que oui. On ne va pas se mentir. Si vous êtes ici c'est pour cela. Mais je suis navré de vous annoncer que vous devrez attendre, et que ce ne sera pas de tout repos. Notre histoire n'est pas des plus belles, ni des plus romantiques et encore moins des plus simples. Mais je ne m'en plain pas. Grâce à cette histoire. Il m'a été donné de vivre une aventure profonde et sincère à ses côtés. Et c'est là quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais.

 **Austin, Texas,** Vendredi 11 _Janvier 2019._

Là-bas, l'hiver était doux. Environ 45°F (soit 7°C). Et pourtant, Dean Winchester était frigorifié. Ses bras étaient couverts d'une chaire de poule hérissant chacun de ses poils, son corps était prit de tremblements incontrôlés et surtout incontrôlables, et sa mâchoire se serrait avec force. De l'eau gouttait de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux châtains en grosses gouttes, s'écrasant à ses pieds. Il était à présent 11.30pm et il venait de se réveiller allongé au bord du Colorado, cet immense fleuve traversant le Texas. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, du moins pas pour le moment, et il n'en avait pas spécialement envie, la seule chose le préoccupant était de rentrer se réchauffer avant de mourir d'hypothermie. Ses vêtements de fonctions et chaussures devenus bien trop lourds et froids avec le poids de l'eau pendaient à présent au bout de son bras, le laissant en simple débardeur noir, pantalon beige et chaussettes. Son arme n'était plus dans son holster, et il n'avait pas sa plaque non plus. Soit, impossible de prouver son identité en tant qu'agent à qui que se soit.

Et par-dessus tout... Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était. Était-il seulement encore à Austin ? Ou même à Houston ? Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, et les alentours ne lui étaient pas familier. Ses pieds presque à même le bitume lui faisaient mal tant ils étaient endoloris par le froid, ses doigts aussi. Il avait mal à la tête et ne parvenait pas à calmer les tremblements de son corps. Aucune voiture ne passait sur la petite route sur laquelle il marchait, et il doutait que qui que ce soit ne se serait arrêté même s'il le demandait. Qui s'arrêterait à l'appel d'un homme, seul, au milieu de la nuit, presque nu ?

Alors, il continua à avancer, aussi déterminé qu'il le pouvait, regardant constamment autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se repérer. Il entendait la circulation bruyante non loin, mais était incapable d'en déduire la direction. Sûrement en face de lui, car plus il avançait, plus le son semblait se rapprocher. Il discernait des lumières aussi, au-dessus de l'eau. Un pont ? Oui ce ne pouvait être que ça. Il fut alors prit d'un regain d'énergie certain, presque désespéré. S'il parvenait à rejoindre ce pont, où les voitures paraissaient passer en nombre, peut être saurait-il où il était, et trouverait un moyen de rentrer chez lui.

Avec la volonté et la force du désespoir il se mit à courir, aussi vite que ses vêtements lourds, ses pieds nus, la fatigue et le froid le lui permettaient. Heureusement pour lui, il était entraîné aux conditions extrêmes. L'armée, puis le FBI avait fait de lui un homme plus dur et résistant qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais il restait un homme, et son corps commençait à faiblir, et la fatigue transforma les secondes en de longues minutes interminables. Si bien que lorsqu'il arriva au pont, qu'il avait reconnu comme étant celui de l'Interstate 35, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon.

Rapidement il trouva un moyen de rejoindre la route principale, les lumières aveuglaient ses yeux fatigués, mais la chaleur des voitures et de sa course lui permirent de mettre fin à ses tremblements. Son coeur battait fort, cherchant l'oxygène qu'il tentait de récupérer en inspirant l'air froid autour de lui alors qu'il cherchait du regard de quel côté il devait aller. Après observation autour de lui, il put déduire qu'il était de l'autre côté du pont, vers le centre d'Austin. C'était déjà cela, il n'aurait pas à traverser. Mais maintenant la question était de savoir.. comment allait il rentrer chez lui. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était. Mais il était certain qu'il n'était pas loin de minuit. Et il savait que de là où il était, il lui fallait environ un quart d'heure pour retourner au garage... un quart d'heure en voiture. Donc il en aurait sûrement pour plus de deux heures à pied. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge à ce rythme là.

Un long soupir passa ses lèvres, agacé, fatigué, énervé. Il n'avait qu'une envie, ou plutôt deux. Prendre une douche chaude et se laisser tomber sur son lit. Sa semaine avait été longue, fatigante, ennuyeuse, il se réjouissait de finir son rapport et de rentrer chez ses parents où il savait qu'une tarte aux pommes l'attendait. Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'il se réveille au bord de l'eau, trempé, sans aucun moyen de locomotion ni de communication, sans souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Après trente bonnes minutes de marche, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, marchant plus avec automatisme qu'autre chose, il était arrivé devant l'Austin Police Département. Et ce fut une voix, appelant son nom qui le fit sortir de sa léthargie d'automate. Il leva les yeux et dû cligner plusieurs fois des paupières afin de comprendre où il était. Il se tourna vers la voix qui continuait de l'appeler. Il ne le reconnut pas tout de suite, son corps et son cerveaux tout deux endormis par le froid.

-Hey Dean. Ca va mon vieux ?

Le châtain sursauta légèrement en lui faisant face. Benny.. Bon dieu, Benny, il était sauvé. Le sang se remit à circuler dans ses méninges. Il soupira profondément et lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. Ce soir, et comme de nombreux soirs, Benny, son meilleur ami, son frère, était son sauveur.

-Bordel que oui ça va. Enfin non ça va pas.. Ça ne va pas du tout même. Mec.. Je me suis réveillé au bord de la Lady Bird Lake, complètement trempé, sans ma bagnole, mon flingue, mes papiers. Et le pire c'est que je ne me souviens de rien. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je suis arrivé là.

-Attends, calme toi. Déjà on va aller dans mon bureau, tu vas te changer parce que tu es trempé et que tu vas attraper la mort comme ça. On discutera de tout ça autour d'un café.

Dean voulu protester, mais l'imposante main du Louisianais sur son épaule le dissuada d'ouvrir la bouche. Il le laissa prendre ses affaires et s'avança vers le bâtiment, d'un pas pressé de retrouver la chaleur d'une pièce chauffée. A peine entré, tous ses muscles se relâchèrent, et un long soupire de pur bonheur lui échappa. Il se dirigea vers un des grands radiateurs muraux et vint y coller ses mains et son front. Il était tellement pressé de se réchauffer, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué Cole, le second policier de garde qui était assit derrière le bureau de l'accueil. Son petit moment de répit ne dura pas. Benny l'attrapa par le col de son débardeur en faisant signe à son collègue qu'il gérait et tira avec lui Dean au travers des couloirs qui s'allumaient à leur passage.

Rapidement ils entrèrent dans le bureau du grand blond et celui-ci n'attendit pas pour lui lancer des vêtements secs ainsi qu'une serviette.

-Tu peux te servir des douches. Va te réchauffer et te nettoyer. Tu ne sens pas la rose.

Dean grogna en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il ne répliqua pas, bien trop heureux de pouvoir aller se nettoyer et se réchauffer. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Sans avoir à chercher, connaissant les lieux sûrement autant que ceux travaillant ici, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, jeta ses vêtements au sol et se glissa sous l'eau chaude des douches communes. Ses muscles se détendirent très lentement, sa peau se réchauffant sous la chaleur de l'eau. Le visage relevé afin que l'eau coule sur celui-ci, yeux clos, il se permit à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lui-même n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Il avait encore énormément de questions, et était incapable d'y répondre. S'il avait pu, il aurait passé la nuit là, sous ce jet d'eau presque brûlante, à réfléchir et essayer de se souvenir. Mais un puissant courant d'air le fit frissonner et sursauter. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une porte ou une fenêtre ouverte.

-Benny.. ? Tu te languissais déjà de moi ?

Seulement, rien ne lui répondit autre que le silence. Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à retourner sous l'eau quand un nouveau frisson le prit, causé encore une fois par un courant d'air glacial. Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui, fit le tour de la pièce, mais de nouveau rien. Tout était fermé. Sûrement une mauvaise isolation dans ce cas là. Il soupira et s'enroula dans sa serviette afin de se sécher, et se changea, enfilant le jogging et le sweat de son ami, légèrement trop grands pour lui.

Il remonta ensuite jusque bureau du Louisianais où celui-ci l'attendait dans son gros fauteuil de Sheriff Adjoint, remplissant des dossiers visiblement en cours. Dean s'approcha et lui lança sa serviette sur la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil dans le coin du bureau.

-Il faudrait faire réviser l'isolation des douches, ça caille en bas.

-De quoi tu parles ? Et apprends à ranger tes affaires !

Le blond râla et plia le drap de bain qu'il mit dans son sac avant de revenir s'asseoir. Il posa ses coudes sur son bureau et regarda fixement Dean.

-Bon tu vas m'expliquer de quoi il en retourne et ce que tu foutais dehors, à moitié à poil, en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Si seulement il le savait lui même.. Il ne serait sûrement pas là, complètement crevé, à se torturer le cerveau en quête d'explications.

-Je ne sais pas Ben.. Je n'en sais pas plus que ce que je t'ai dit. Je me suis réveillé au bord du Colorado, complètement trempé. J'ai bien essayé de chercher ma voiture, mais impossible de la trouver. Heureusement que ce n'était pas Baby.. Je serai devenu fou si s'était le cas. Je n'avais plus mes papiers non plus, ni mon arme. Je présume qu'ils étaient dans la bagnole.

-Bon. Et tu te souviens de quoi exactement ? Essai de te rappeler ce que tu à fais, ce matin, cette après midi, avant de partir.

-S'il te plait Benny. Je ne suis pas un de tes témoins fragiles et amnésiques.. Je me souviens parfaitement de ma journée. Je me suis levé en retard, comme tous les vendredi, j'ai mangé un donuts avec un café sur la route, j'ai rempli des dossiers toute la journée avec mon boss sur le dos pour que je lui rende au plus vite mon rapport sur la perquisition chez un de nos suspect. J'ai même dû commander chinois parce que je ne pouvais pas quitter mon siège. J'ai terminé à 6.30pm comme tous les vendredi et je suis parti directement du bureau pour venir ici. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que j'écoutais _Bad Moon Rising_ de Creedence Clearwater Revival alors que j'étais sur la TX-71 à côté de Bastrop, soit à même pas une heure d'ici. Il y avait un accident sur la chaussée du coup le trafic était pas mal ralenti. Et puis ensuite plus rien. Trou noir. Comme si je m'étais endormi pour me réveiller 35 miles plus loin.

Dean inspira un bon coup, il avait parlé sans s'arrêter, comme s'il avait peur d'oublier ce qu'il avait à dire. Pourtant, tout cela il en était certain, il se souvenait clairement de toute sa journée, de tout son trajet jusqu'à cet endroit précis, où il avait fait un total Black Out. Benny le regardait, il paraissait soucieux, ou peut être dubitatif, le châtain n'aurai su le dire.

Il s'affala dans son siège et regarda l'adjoint du Sheriff. Puis soudainement, il se redressa de nouveau, comme prit d'une illumination.

-Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Essai de localiser ma voiture. Les voitures du FBI sont toutes équipées d'un traceur normalement. Avec un peu de chance il ne sera pas HS. Et s'il l'est, alors retrace sa trajectoire depuis 8pm. La plaque est TX J37HSK. Je vais en profiter pour te piquer ton téléphone et appeler Bobby, je ne pense pas qu'il s'inquiète, mais je n'aime pas le laisser sans nouvelle. Oh, essaye de tracer mon portable aussi, on aura peut-être un semblant de chance.

Benny acquiesça et ne protesta pas, et Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'argumenter plus, il souhaitait juste des réponses et surtout dormir pour le moment. Il contacta son père, lui laissant un message sur son portable à lui et sa mère, Jody, également Sheriff et donc supérieure de son meilleur ami. Il lui rendit son portable et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil en soupirant. Son ami fronçait les sourcils.

-Je risque d'en avoir pour un moment. Rentre chez toi, je te tiens au courant.

-Merci vieux, mais je vais rester ici jusqu'à se que tu ais finis ton service. Je ne suis vraiment pas en état de conduire. Et puis, je n'ai plus de bagnole. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu accepterai de me prêter la tienne.

-Même pas en rêve, j'ai pas le droit de toucher à ton bébé, il en est de même du mien. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui désigna la porte.

-Je vais continuer ma ronde. Tu peux rester ici, je reviens après. Je vais demander à Cole de continuer les recherches de ta voiture et ton portable en attendant.

Le grand blond se leva et sorti après un sourire à son ami. Dean se laissa alors complètement choir sur le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il dorme un peu, rien ne servait de se triturer les méninges inutilement. Il aurait surement plus de réponses à son réveil, et surtout il serait plus apte à réfléchir une fois devant un bon café et une part de tarte.


	2. C2 : Am I going Crazy ?

Hey everyone !

Voilà voilà, je voudrais remercier les quelques personnes ayant commencé à me suivre et à suivre mon histoire.

J'aimerais aussi remercier tout ceux qui m'ont lu et qui ne se sont pas manifestés, je ne le fais moi même pas tout le temps.

Je tiens à remercier Kitchu, ma meilleure amie et Béta qui me soutiens bien dans ce projet.

Et merci à Courtney Ackles pour ma première review ! Wohoo.

J'ai oublié de préciser dans le premier chapitre. Mais cette fiction est un Omegaverse léger, et surtout, chaque personnage appartient à une race de créature différente. Ce sont toutes des créatures que l'on peut rencontrer dans Supernatural, mais avec des attributs et caractéristiques différentes de la série.

Les humains "n'existent pas". Alors je vous laisse deviner qui appartient à quelle espèce pour l'instant. Et si vous en trouvez un avant qu'il ne soit annoncé, et bien vous aurez le droit à je ne sais pas. Un OS de votre choix ?

Voilà voilà.

Des bisous. Et encore merci de prendre le temps de me lire !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 _Am I going Crazy ?_

 **Vancouver** , **Canada** , _Vendredi 11 Janvier 2019_

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulièrement froid à Vancouver, les températures ne descendant rarement pas en-dessous de de 32°F (Soit 0°C) dans cette ville des plus douces du Canada. Et pourtant aujourd'hui le temps n'était pas des plus cléments. Il y avait un vent monstre au dehors, et la grêle tombait en petites boules de glace d'à peine quelques millimètres. Mais c'était là bien suffisant pour recouvrir le sol de millier de petits cristaux. Ce que Samuel Campbell trouvait magnifique.

Ayant pendant des années, voyagé avec ses parents dans les pays les plus chauds et exotiques du monde, pouvoir admirer un paysage gris et blanc, gelé, se couvrant doucement d'un manteau de glace ou de neige, était un spectacle des plus exquis pour le jeune homme. Et c'était encore plus agréable, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son livre préféré sur les genoux, une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud à coté de lui, et un plaid noir en peluche sur les épaules se mariant parfaitement à son pyjama gris rayé noir. Il pouvait entendre sa femme rire avec les enfants en essayant de les coucher, alors que ces derniers protestaient et faisaient des pieds et des mains afin de rester debout pour pouvoir continuer à jouer. Alors Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que sa vie était parfaite. Il était marié à une femme sublime. Une beauté brune, avec un regard de diablesse et un sourire des plus séducteur. Ruby Genevieve Campbell. Actrice. 35 ans. Un corps à se damner. Et un caractère bien trempé comme Sam les aimait. Une femme parfaite qui lui avait donné deux petits anges adorables. Michael et Luci (Ruby voulait l'appeler Lucifer, mais cela étant interdit, ils avaient choisit un diminutif). Des jumeaux au tempérament et physique complètement différent. Un petit blond doré maigrichon, le plus vil et fourbe des deux, étant fidèle à l'origine de son prénom, Luci, et Michael, plus grand que son frère, plus large d'épaules, au cheveux noir comme le charbon, à la main leste et au sang chaud. De vrais démons en réalité. Que seul Ruby et Sam parvenait à canaliser, et encore.. Le papa ayant souvent besoin de l'aide de la maman. Âgés tout deux de trois ans, ils étaient faux jumeaux.

Sa petite famille et lui vivait dans une jolie maison dans les quartiers chics de Vancouver. Avec une grande propriété comprenant notamment une piscine et un jardin, dans lequel Madame Campbell avait absolument tenue à installer un Alpaga, soit disant l'animal le moins nuisible pour l'environnement.

Il se souvenait encore de ce jour où elle avait fait une petite crise, et où Sam avait refusé en bloc. Sérieusement, qui voulait d'un "lama" dans son jardin ? Personne à part elle ! Et pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de faire les démarche adéquate, et elle était finalement revenu avec son Alpaga et tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'accueillir, et son mari, ayant autant d'autorité sur elle que sur ses enfants n'avait pas pu lui tenir tête et la raisonner. Mais finalement il s'était accommodé à Pompom, car oui, c'était ainsi que se nommait l'animal. Et les enfants l'adoraient, alors il n'était plus question de s'en séparer à présent.

Pour ajouter à la perfection de sa situation, il était encore très proche de son père, John, qui vivait lui aussi à Vancouver, non loin de chez eux, permettant aux petits de jouir de la présence d'au moins un de leur grand parents. Mary, sa mère étant décédé dans un incendie lorsque Sam était petit, et les parents de Ruby, extrêmement riche, voyageant d'îles en îles pour profiter un maximum de leur retraite.

Lui avait le job de ses rêves. Il était enfin devenu chirurgien après des années de travail acharné dans les plus grandes écoles des Etats-Unis et du Canada. Et grâce aux relations de son père, ancien Marine de multiple fois décoré et très renommé, il avait rapidement atteint une haute place dans l'échelle sociale de ce milieu. Lui promenant ainsi notoriété, emploi stable, revenu plus que généreux et sécurité.

Alors oui, Sam se considérait comme un homme comblé avec une vie des plus parfaites. Une famille parfaite, une grande maison, un animal de compagnie original, le boulot de ses rêves. Mais au fond, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose manquait. Il ne savait quoi. Il aurait été incapable de définir cette petite tâche noir au fond de son coeur. Comme si, une toute petite pièce du puzzle qu'il était, manquait. Une toute petite et presque impossible à voir, minuscule pièce, mais de toute importance.

Cette petite tâche noire ne lui revenait à l'esprit que lorsqu'il regardait par la fenêtre, comme un déjà-vu, ou un souvenir oublié, essayant de se rappeler à sa conscience, lui rappeler que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose manquait.

Mais cette pensée fut finalement arrachée à son esprit par une jolie brune qui entrait dans la chambre en soupirant, attirant le regard du jeune médecin sur elle. Comme toujours, elle était magnifique. Vêtu d'une nuisette noir avec de la dentelle par dessus laquelle était noué un peignoir en satin. Elle paraissait encore plus sensuelle avec ses cheveux légèrement en pagaille suite à la bataille menée contre ses enfants.

-Finalement, ils sont enfin couchés. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'en occupe.

-Tu sais bien que ce sera pire, ils n'écoutent que toi dans ses moments là.

-Tu n'aura qu'à leur faire ta grosse voix de papa ours. Ils t'écoutent généralement quand tu fais ça.

Sam ria. Un rire doux et franc alors qu'il la regardait s'avancer vers lui félinement. Même si tout deux savaient que ce soir n'était pas un soir adéquat, et que le sexe ne serait surement pas au menu, ils aimaient se séduire. Tout le temps. Partout. Sans raison. Comme un jeune couple cherchant à se découvrir et à plaire un peu plus encore à l'autre. Et bien sur pour eux, après six ans de mariage, la séduction étaient toujours d'actualité. Ruby avançait lentement jusque lui et fit tomber son peignoir, et Sam la trouvait sublime, envoûtante, avant de sourire plus franchement et d'écarter le livre que tenait son mari afin de venir se glisser entre ses jambes et s'asseoir elle aussi sur le rebord de fenêtre en bois. Elle prit sa tasse encore fumante et en avala une longue gorgée alors que le grand brun enroulait ses bras autour de ses épaules afin de la couvrir de sa chaleur corporelle et de celle de la couverture. Elle porta le livre devant ses yeux avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du brun en levant ses yeux vers lui, montrant l'ouvrage en le levant un peu plus.

-Supernatural ? Encore ? Tu sais, il existe plein d'autre livres dans le genre qui sont même sûrement mieux. Cette histoire de massacres de toutes ces espèces me rends mal à l'aise personnellement.

-Je sais, mais j'aime cette oeuvre. Cette relation qui uni Jensen et Jared est tellement forte. Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose dans ces livres. Plus que les histoires de chasses et de tueries. C'est ce lien qu'il y a entre ces frères que j'aime. Comme si au fond de moi j'arrivais à les comprendre et à ressentir ce que eux peuvent ressentir.

-Je crois que tu t'implique simplement trop dans tes lectures, chéri. Jared et Jensen n'éxistent pas. Et de toute façon tu es fils unique, alors je ne vois pas bien comment tu pourrais ressentir ce que eux ressentent.

-Parfois je me demande si tu as oublié ton empathie quelque part ou si tu es née sans.

Sam sourit doucement et lui embrassa la nuque en humant son odeur. Ruby n'avait jamais été vraiment douée pour exprimer ses sentiments, et était doté de très peu de compassion et d'empathie de manière générale. Mais cela faisait d'elle une femme unique et surtout extrêmement sincère, c'est ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. Sa sincérité. Lui qui avait toujours du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait de peur de toujours blesser autrui. Il y allait toujours avec des pincettes ou par omission. Et s'était souvent bien pire que lorsque Ruby lâchait une réplique cinglante de vérité. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire les vérités qu'il savait blessantes. Apparemment c'était un trait de caractère de son espèce, mentir pour ne pas blesser et maintenir de bon termes avec ceux qui l'entouraient. Tout comme il s'agissait d'un trait de caractère significatif de ceux de la même espèce que Ruby d'être franc et parfois même plutôt méchant.

Le doux parfum de sa femme emplissait ses narines, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le respirer. Il était fort, prenant, agressif, et pourtant aussi très doux. Feu de bois, Charbon, Pin, et Miel à la fois. Toute ses senteurs lui piquaient doucement et agréablement le nez, se mêlant à l'odeur du chocolat chaud qu'elle terminait en regardant dehors. Il aurait pu passer des heures à sentir son odeur, à s'en imprégner, et parfois il le faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il en est mal à la tête. Oui, mal à la tête, car encore une fois, aussi parfaite était elle pour lui, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Non pas parce qu'elle ne faisait pas parti de son espèce, cette règle là ne comptait plus dans le monde actuel, mais parce qu'elle n'était pas la bonne, du moins, pas pour son corps. Il l'aimait de tout son coeur, et son cerveau ne lui dirait surement pas le contraire. Mais son corps lui, il le sentait bien, que se n'était pas elle, qu'elle n'était pas la bonne. L'alpha qu'il était n'avait aucune symbiose avec son oméga. Elle aussi devait le sentir, mais ils se gardaient bien d'en parler, car au fond, ils s'en fichaient et estimaient qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela pour s'aimer.

Un bruit de pluie le sorti de ses songes, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, s'attendant à voir des gouttes s'y écraser, mais rien, même la grêle avait cessée de tomber. L'espace d'un instant il se dit que s'était la fatigue, mais non, il ne révait pas, il entendait clairement le l'eau tomber mais rien autour de lui ne laissait penser qu'il pleuvait. Il se pencha donc et ouvrit la fenêtre, ignorant les protestation de sa femme sur le fait qu'ils allaient attraper froid, laissant l'air frais s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Il tendit la main dans l'espoir de sentir des gouttes venir la mouiller. Mais rien n'y fit. Il n'y avait vraiment rien. Un frisson le parcourut sous une légère bourrasque de vent, puis plus rien. Il referma la fenêtre, dubitatif. Il n'était pas fou, il avait bien entendu de l'eau, et son ouïe sur-développée n'y était pour rien il en était certain.

-Bravo.. J'ai froid maintenant.

Sam sourit et embrassa sa joue pour s'excuser, il se leva, déposant la couverture sur les épaules de sa femme avant de s'éloigner jusque la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre. Là, il se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits. Il leva le regard vers le miroir tout en s'essuyant le visage avec sa serviette. Mais ce qu'il vit le fit sursauter et perdre l'équilibre. Ses pieds se prirent dans le tapis de bain, il tomba à la renverse et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol sur ses fesses. Un grognement suivit d'un "Aaaiie" lui échappa.

Un rire lui parvint, celui de sa femme qui avait comprit la situation. Il l'entendit vaguement dire qu'il était un boulet et qu'il fallait qu'il soit plus silencieux sinon il risquerait de réveiller les enfants, et que si s'était le cas, il devrait s'en occuper. Mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, tout ses sens convergeaient vers ce miroir, face auquel il se tenait de nouveau après s'être redressé. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas rêvé, il était sur de ce qu'il avait vu. Et ce qu'il avait vu, qui aurait du être son reflet, ne l'était pas.

Il avait vu le visage d'un jeune homme. Un jeune homme blond. Un visage aux traits fins et enfantin, le rendant surement plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. Un visage crispés et tirés, fatigué, en colère surement. Un visage baigné de larmes et de chagrin. Un visage dont l'éclat doré était ternis et à la fois embelli par cette souffrance qui le remplissait. Un visage couvert de sang sur le coté droit, collant ses cheveux mais qui ne semblait pas être le sien. Un visage avec un hématome sur la joue gauche, et le coin de la lèvre ouverte où son propre sang avait séché.

Mais là, il faisait de nouveau face à son propre visage à lui, cette image restant imprimée dans son esprit. Il était certain que ce qu'il avait vu était réel tout comme il s'avait que s'était impossible. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un déjà vu, d'une vision, d'un lointain souvenir. Mais bizarrement, il n'avait aucun sentiment étrange de ce qu'il venait de vivre, juste une profonde tristesse, et un peu de déception de ne pas en avoir vu plus, de ne pas pouvoir le revoir. Ce garçon était il réel ? Était-ce juste un rêve éveillé ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais la voix de Ruby, l'appelant depuis le lit le fit revenir à la réalité. Il se repassa un coup d'eau sur le visage et répéta le même manège que précédemment dans l'espoir de le revoir, peut être. Mais non, rien. Alors il reposa la serviette sur le bord du lavabo et quitta la salle de bain, essayant de graver dans sa mémoire ce qu'il avait vu, car il avait le sentiment, une conviction des plus profondes au creux de ses tripes, qu'il ne devait pas l'oublier, qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se souvienne de ce visage, qu'il se souvienne de lui.

* * *

Bon et bien voici la fin de ce deuxième chapitre.

Je suppose que vous devinez qui est ce reflet dans le miroir.

Mais pourrez vous deviner l'espèce de Ruby et celle de Sam ?

Je ne suis pas contre une petite review.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu !

A la semaine prochaine !


	3. C3 : What am I supposed to do ?

Hey everyone !

Voici le troisième chapitre de Bound by the Feelings !

Merci encore de me lire et de me suivre, les lecteurs semblent doucement augmenter. Je suis contente.

Merci aussi pour les petites reviews, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir en temps que petite nouvelle.

Oh et ! Courtney Ackles à trouvé la race de Sam mais pas celle de Ruby. Par conséquent comme promis. Tu aura le droit à un OS de ton choix. On en discutera par mp.

A vous de devinez les races de Dean, Benny, Ruby et celles de nos personnages de ce chapitre, le prix sera le même. Un Os sur le thème et le couple de votre choix.

 **ATTENTION**

Ce chapitre présente de la violence physique et morale.

Je mettrais un Warning juste avant le passage en question, et même si ce n'est pas de la plus grande violence, je préfère prévenir.

Voilà voilà.

Bonne lecture et encore merci !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 _What am I supposed to do ?_

 **Stuttgart, Allemagne** , _Samedi 12 Janvier 2019._

Il n'était que 6h00. Putain. Seulement six putain d'heures ! Et il pouvait déjà entendre les cris de ses parents venant de la cuisine, ou du salon, il ne savait même pas et n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir. La maison était grande, très grande, et les murs, vident de toute décoration renvoyaient le son en de puissants échos dans presque toute la propriété. Il ne comprenait pas comment il était possible de se prendre la tête de si bon matin, et surtout, un samedi. Ces gens ne dormaient-ils jamais ? Ou encore mieux, ne faisaient-ils jamais de trêve ? Il avait du mal à comprendre comment il était possible de se disputer si souvent.

Déjà, quel était l'intérêt de se marier à quelqu'un quand on ne pouvait pas le supporter au point de se prendre la tête avec environ quinze fois par jour. De ce qu'il savait, ses parents n'avaient pas été forcés de se marier. Ils s'aimaient vraiment étant plus jeunes, c'était même l'amour fou à l'époque. Alors pourquoi, maintenant, cela était-il si différent ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus se voir en peinture ? C'était un mystère pour Gabriel, 26 ans, vivant toujours avec eux.

Alors oui, il aurait pu tout simplement quitter le domicile familial rapidement, surtout qu'il avait un emploi stable, et son compte en banque était plutôt bien garni grâce à ses parents. Et il l'avait fait une fois, après une violente dispute avec son paternel qui n'approuvait pas ses choix de vie, trop peu distingués et banals à son goût. Il n'était pas Avocat comme son grand frère, ni Directeur d'une grosse compagnie comme son cousin, et encore moins Ballerine de renom comme sa petite sœur. Non, lui était juste propriétaire d'une petite confiserie en plein centre ville de Stuttgart, et cela lui plaisait grandement, lui qui adorait les bonbons. Pouvoir partagé sa passion pour les sucreries, voir les étoiles dans les yeux de ces enfants à qui il en distribuait de temps en temps et qui venaient chaque soirs après l'école acheter leur petite récompense pour leur dur journée de travail à l'école.

Sa boutique était très modeste, toute en bois, à l'ancienne, dans des tons très doux, crème, parme, lila, rose poudré, bleu ciel. Les bonbons étaient répartis dans toute sortes de petits ou gros pots en verre, déposés sur des étagères qui couvraient les murs. Une esthétique qui visiblement avait conquit les clients. Mais ce qui faisait sa réussite, du moins il aimait le penser, avant tout s'était son entrain, son sourire, sa bonne humeur, ses pitreries. Les enfants comme les adultes l'adoraient. Beaucoup de personnes passaient par sa boutique en rentrant du travail ou de l'école simplement pour le saluer, lui dire bonjour, ou avoir leurs petites doses de bonne humeur comme certain le lui avaient déjà dit. Le soir sa boutique était toujours pleine de marmots riant et s'extasiant devant tout ces trésors que les copains leurs faisaient découvrir. En période de fête elle était pleine de parents à la recherche de petits cadeaux originaux, de bonbons d'antan que l'on ne trouvaient plus dans les supermarchés et grande surface tel que les berlingots ou les roudoudous, ou encore de sucreries un peu étrange comme les Chocogrenouilles, les dragés surprises et même du chocolat WillyWonka.

Et puis, ne nous mentons pas, Gabriel étant lui même quelqu'un de très gourmand, était surement le mieux placé de tous sur cette Terre pour conseiller les clients. Il aimait tout et connaissait tout, ou presque, chaque nouvelle sucrerie qui arrivait dans son magasin passait au moins une fois entre ses lèvres, afin qu'il puisse savoir se qu'il en dirait à ses clients. Sucré, Salé, Piquant, Doux, Exotique, Fruité, Dur, Collant, Moue, Poudreux. Ainsi il s'avait exactement quoi leur conseiller et leur proposer.

Mais malheureusement, cette grande qualité n'était pas du goût de tous, surtout au sein de sa famille. Plus particulièrement son père, qui trouvait ce métier inutile et dégradant pour l'image de la grande réputation qu'était la leur. Avant même sa naissance son avenir était prédéfini. Son père voulait de lui qu'il soit Médecin ou Avocat, ou autre tête de la société, comme ses frères et soeurs qui eux aussi avaient eu leurs avenir tout tracé, et qui l'avaient suivit. Mais Gabriel avait été le seul à sortir du rang, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était le seul à être revenu au domicile familial, celui qui avait tant "déçu" la famille, était le seul à avoir entendu l'appel au secoure de leur mère qui ne supportait visiblement plus de vivre seule chez elle tout le temps. Amara était belle, forte, aimante, respectable. Mais son père l'enfermait, lui interdisait d'avoir un travail et même de sortir. Il la disait inapte à gérer les relations sociales, il avait encore une fois, peur pour l'image de la famille à cause de son rang, qui n'était pas noble, mais surtout de sa race. Car elle n'était pas comme eux, eux étaient divin, eux étaient lumière, mais pas elle, bien au contraire, elle faisait parti des races de l'ombre, de ceux que les conservateurs religieux comme son père craignaient. Et pourtant il l'aimait. Gabriel en était certain, sinon il ne l'aurait pas épousé malgré tout cela. Mais il était trop fier pour révélé son identité au grand jour.

Chasseurs, Anges, Dieux, Fées.. Gabriel n'en faisaient pas non plus parti. Il n'était pas devenu un être de lumière comme son père l'espérait tant, comme le reste de la fratrie, ce qui fut une déception de plus à ses yeux, et surement la raison même de sa déviance. Lui était un de ceux que l'on appelait les êtres de l'Ombre. Werewolfs (Loups-Garou), Demons, Shapeshifters (Métamorphes), Trickster (Embrouilleurs), Vampires. Gabriel était de ceux là, comme sa mère. Ce pour quoi surement, il n'avait pas suivit l'exemple de son paternel, raison pour la quelle il était revenu afin de soutenir cette femme pour qui il avait une grande estime. Afin de lui tenir compagnie lorsque son père n'était pas là pendant des jours, voir des semaines, afin de la soutenir lorsqu'il les entendait se disputer et qu'elle venait ensuite se réfugier dans la chambre du blond pour trouver un peu de réconfort. Il ne les dérangeait jamais pendant leurs disputes. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il ne voulait pas s'en mêler.

Mais ce matin s'en était trop. Il n'était que 6h00 bordel, et il les entendait déjà se hurler dessus. Alors, prit d'un certain ras-le-bol il se leva, enfila un boxer et se dirigea vers les cris. Visiblement, ils étaient dans la cuisine, et ils ne l'avaient pas entendu vu qu'ils continuaient à cracher leur venin. Ou plutôt, il entendait son père crier sa rage, et sa mère pleurer. Mais quelque chose de plus que les cris et les pleurs l'interpella avant même qu'il ne les ai rejoint. Des gémissements étouffés, des suppliques de sa mère demandant pardon et implorant son mari d'arrêter, et des bruits sourds, estompés par le bruit d'un tissus. Il s'avança alors avec lenteur et une totale discrétion pour assister à un spectacle qui le terrorisa et lui coupa le souffle.

* * *

RATED M / VIOLENCE

Sa mère était au sol, à genoux, à moitié dévêtue, ses vêtements partiellement déchirés, les cheveux en pagailles, ses bras et ses mains protégeant son visage autant que possible. Elle essayait de contenir ses gémissements de douleurs et ses sanglots, et son père, dos à lui et face à elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, continuait de l'insulter de tout les noms d'oiseau possible, tout en lui reprochant tout les tords du monde. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui effrayait le plus Gabriel, non, ce qui lui glaçait le sang fut le fait qu'il assénait de violents coups de pieds dans le ventre d'Amara pour accentuer chacune de ses insultes. Il n'osait plus bouger, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Depuis quand son père frappait il sa mère ? Depuis quand vivait-elle un tel enfer sans jamais rien en dire ? Et lui n'avait rien remarqué alors qu'il vivait sous le même toit. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle l'avait supplié de revenir vivre avec eux ?

Gabriel n'avait pour le moment aucune réponse à ses questions. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas toléré cela. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme cela. Alors qu'il essayait de remettre son corps en marche pour agir, un cri de sa mère fut le déclic. Son père la tenait fermement par les cheveux et venait de lui asséner un nouveau coup dans le bas du ventre. Le blond n'eu plus besoin de réfléchir, il se jeta celui qui fut un temps avait été son père et lui décocha un violent coup dans la mâchoire qui le fit lâcher prise et vaciller.

S'en suivit une longue bagarre. Ils étaient plus ou moins du même gabarit tout les deux, et par conséquent, personne entre eux n'avait vraiment le dessus. Amara, terrorisée avait quitté la pièce et Gabriel en fut soulagé. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée quand il entendit un bruit métallique dans la direction de son géniteur. Il leva donc les yeux vers lui et le vit avec un couteau de cuisine à la main, le pointant sur lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Tu as toujours été une erreur Gabriel. Depuis tout petit tu es incapable de faire quoi que se soit normalement, comme tes frères. Tu salis le nom de cette maison, et ce matin, tu me donne une bonne raison de nettoyer cette tâche sur le tableau. Ne t'en fais pas, je dirais que s'était de la légitime défense, que tu frappais ta mère parce que tu es fou, ta race fait parti des plus violentes après tout. Ils n'auront aucun mal à croire le bon père de famille de je suis.

Un rire désagréable parvint aux oreilles du blond qui frissonna. Il recula d'un pas. Il était clairement dans la merde. Acculé de la sorte contre le plan de travail, ce couteau entre lui et la porte. Il n'avait que peu de chance. Il aurait pu se servir de ses capacités pour récupérer cette lame, mais s'était compliqué dans ce genre de moment, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'exercer sous la pression du stress. Alors quand Mr VanDerland se jeta sur lui, il n'eu le temps de réfléchir et fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, s'approprier les objets des autres. Là était sa capacité. Tel le meilleur des voleurs, il pouvait subtiliser n'importe quel objet, briser n'importe qu'elle défense. Et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il tenait le couteau dans sa main, devant lui, et son adversaire qui continuait sur son élan vers lui ne s'en aperçut que trop tard, lorsque la lame que Gabriel tenait à présent dans sa main s'enfonça dans son torse.

Ils restèrent un instant tout deux pétrifiés le temps que l'information leur parvienne et qu'ils comprennent tout deux ce qu'il se passait. Et rapidement leurs deux visages blêmirent. L'un de peur et l'autre parce qu'il se mourrait. Prit de panique, Gabriel se recula et retira la lame de la poitrine de son géniteur, faisant gicler du sang tout autour de lui et sur lui même. Son visage se macula de tâches, ainsi que son torse, et son regard se vida de toute expression l'espace de quelques instants. Il entendit vaguement le corps en face de lui s'effondrer au sol. Il n'arrivait plus a penser. Ou du moins il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées complètes, et correcte. Son corps s'était mit à trembler de tétanie. Il était en train d'entrer dans une crise d'angoisse, ce qui se résumait à de la tétanie chez lui. Il ne parvenait plus à bouger. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau cri le sorte de ses pensées. Il vit sa mère, à l'entrée de la cuisine, venant de lâcher le téléphone qu'elle tenait dans sa main, la terreur sur son visage.

/ FIN DU RATED M /

* * *

-Gabriel... qu'est ce que...

-Maman est-ce que vous allez bien.. ?

Il s'avança vers elle, son début de crise déjà totalement oublié. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, vérifier qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Mais elle recula, en regardant fixement les mains de son fils, pleine de sang, mais surtout, tenant encore l'arme du crime. Il s'empressa alors de le laisser tombé au sol, et là il pu l'approcher et la prendre dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne cherche à fuir. Elle tremblait, et quand il la serra dans ses bras elle se mit à pleurer en s'agrippant à lui.

-C'est fini.. Tout est fini Maman. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su avant. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir comprit.. Mais tout est fini maintenant. Je suis là et lui n'est plus. Cht...

Il la berça, doucement, faisant passer son chagrin, sa peur, à elle, avant son propre choc. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta comme ça à l'étreindre, à lui murmurer des mots rassurant et doux pour la calmer. Ils étaient entré dans une sorte de cocon, de torpeur protectrice, qui fut brisé par le bruit des sirènes de police devant chez eux. Gabriel releva la tête vers les fenêtre puis regarda sa mère, ne comprenant pas.

-Quand vous avez commencé à vous battre, j'ai appelé la police. Parce que je savais que ça finirait mal et qu'au moins l'un de vous serait gravement blessé. Il était suffisamment fou pour te frapper à mort. Et ta sécurité est ce qu'il y a de plus important... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te faire du mal à toi aussi.. Je.. Je suis désolé.. J'aurais du faire ça.. plus tôt.. je ne... me pardonne pas.. je n'aurais pas du.. tu n'aurais jamais du savoir.. je n'avais pas le droit.. de te.. mêler à.. tout ça... je suis désolé...

Elle repartit dans un nouveau sanglot, qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer en la serrant contre lui. Mais rapidement des coups fermes se firent entendre contre la porte d'entrée avant qu'un "Police, ouvrez s'il vous plait.". Il se détacha alors d'elle doucement et se dirigea vers la porte, un petite boule se formant dans son ventre. A peine eu-t-il ouvert qu'il mit ses mains en évidence, sachant qu'ouvrir ainsi couvert de sang paraîtrait vraiment suspect.

Les deux hommes de l'autre côté de la porte se présentèrent comme des agents de police du quartier. Il les laissa entrer et comme prévu il fut mit de côté, interrogé et surveillé par l'un d'eux tandis que le second s'occupait de sa mère. La suite se déroula rapidement. Ils prirent leurs témoignages en attendant que le reste de la criminelle débarque afin d'enquêter. Enquête qui serait vite résolut, Gabriel expliquant tout ce qu'il s'était passé, avouant les faits, le témoignage de sa mère collant parfaitement au sien. Une ambulance arriva sur place en même temps que les autres policiers afin de les examiner tout les deux. Quand ce fut fait, ils furent emmenés vers l'hôpital le plus proche, Gabriel souffrant d'une fracture à l'un de ses doigts, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas ressenti jusqu'à présent sous l'adrénaline, et sa mère, la plus touchée, victime sûrement d'une hémorragie interne suite aux coups reçut à l'estomac.

Une fois sur place, dans une chambre commune, Amara fut emmener pour faire les premiers examens en urgence tendis que lui attendait bien sagement. Il se décida à prendre une douche. Le sang avait séché sur ses vêtements, sur sa peau, son visage. Il se sentait incroyablement sale. Et c'était là, la seule émotion qu'il parvenait à ressentir pour le moment. Rien de plus. Sûrement le choc.

Dans la salle de bain, il tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir. Il mit un moment avant de réagir, quelques longues secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Et finalement, il se mit à pleurer, à chaudes larmes à son tour. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il pleurait, et ce n'était pas son genre de pleurer en temps normal. Il était en colère contre lui même, furieux contre le monde entier, triste pour ses proches, perdu par la situation. Mais il avait l'impression que toutes ces émotions n'étaient pas vraiment les siennes. Et pourtant il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Alors il laissa couler toutes les larmes de son corps dans de silencieux sanglots qui lui serraient la gorge. Il avait les mâchoires serrer, et ses membres tremblaient. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il devait arrêter. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait. Il devait être fort. Sa mère allait avoir besoin de lui. Alors il ferma fortement les yeux pour se calmer.

Et quand il les rouvrit, il eu comme un flash, une illusion, un mirage, de quelques secondes à peine. D'un autre visage que le sien. Un homme d'une incroyable beauté. Brun aux cheveux longs et aux yeux à la couleur indéfinissable d'une incroyable clarté et beauté, une mâchoire forte et carrée. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il pu voir. Les larmes dans ses yeux et le laps de temps de cette apparition bien trop court, celui d'un battement de cil, ne permettant pas d'en voir plus.

Il avait du rêver. Le choc encore une fois. Lui laissant néanmoins une drôle impression. Alors, sous cette étrange sensation il stoppa ses larmes. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait pleuré, et il devait se ressaisir. Il retira ses affaires, qui se résumait à un bas de pyjama et un sweat tombant souplement au sol, et se glissa sous la douche alors qu'il entendait non loin de l'hôpital, une église sonner les premier coups de sept heure.

* * *

Bon et bien voilà.

Désolé c'est un chapitre un peu triste, surtout pour Gabriel qui est censé être une farce à lui tout seul.

L'histoire met un peu de temps à démarrer, mais pour votre bonne compréhension je me doit d'installer les bases, sinon vous risquez de ne pas comprendre la suite.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience comme toujours.

Et vous remercie encore de me lire.


	4. C4 : What are you waiting for ?

Bonjour mes amours !

Je suis désolé pour cette longue absence et surtout pour ce retard, mais ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été de tout repos...

Enfin voilà, je vais faire au mieux pour redevenir régulière ! Le chapitre est quasiment finit, avec un peu de chance vous l'aurez avant jeudi prochain pour me faire pardonner.

Vous aurez aussi bientôt deux nouveaux OS, Courtney Ackles ayant trouvé la race de Sam et Naitia celles de Benny et Gabriel. (Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de trouver ces deux dernier, car les réponses m'ont été données sur facebook.)

Voilà voilà.

Merci de me lire et de votre indulgence.

Je vous aimes

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 _What are you waiting for..?_

 **Parc nationnal d'Abisko, Suède,** _Samedi 12 Janvier 2019._

Tout autour n'était que neige et glace. Les arbres avaient depuis longtemps perdu leurs magnifiques feuillages et ne se distinguaient plus que par leurs troncs et branches noires au milieu de l'étendue blanche. Plus rien autour de lui ne vivait, si ce n'est les rênes qui l'accompagnaient.

Labourant la terre, retournant la neige, courant au milieu de celle-ci, ou avançant paisiblement à la recherche de quelques écorces à mâchouiller, ces animaux majestueux profitaient des quelques heures de libertés qui leurs étaient offertes. Car en hiver, ils n'avaient que peu l'occasion d'être sorti. Le froid, l'absence de nourriture, et surtout la présence de nombreux prédateurs comme les quelques ours n'hibernant pas encore, ce qui était plutôt rare dieux merci, et les loups, étaient un véritable fléaux pour l'élevage. Il fallait constamment les chasser, les clôtures et chiens de gardes n'ayant plus que très peu d'effet. Alors lui et sa famille avaient dû se mettre à utiliser des armes et des protections plus barbares. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Des clôtures électriques, des coups de fusils à blanc lorsqu'un fil était tiré malencontreusement par un des prédateurs. Tout cela était efficace, heureusement. Il n'aurait pas voulu en arriver à devoir poser des pièges dangereux et mortel, tel que les pièges à ours que son père avait essayé une fois.

Mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés avec un loup mortellement blessé sur les bras, la patte brisée par le piège, en hypothermie et affamé d'avoir passé sûrement deux jours et deux nuits loin de sa meute, sous une tempête de neige, ils s'en étaient voulus profondément, avaient retirés tous les pièges et l'avait prit en charge afin de le soigner jusque son total rétablissement, ce qui avait prit plusieurs mois. De longs mois pendant lesquels l'animal s'était avéré être une louve qui visiblement était enceinte. Elle avait donc mis bas chez eux, dans leur maison, et depuis, elle et ses trois louveteaux ne la quittaient plus.

À présent âgés de deux ans, les jeunes loups avaient trouvés leur place dans la famille, et étaient devenus de fidèles chiens de troupeaux, mais aussi des membres irremplaçables. L'un d'eux ne quittait jamais le jeune homme. Ils étaient toujours fourrés tout deux ensemble, comme deux amis d'enfances que rien n'aurait pu séparer. Ils pouvaient passer des heures assis sur le tapis près de la grosse cheminé, l'un lisant un livre et grattant les oreilles de l'autre contre lequel il était blotti, ou encore jouer des heures durant à l'extérieur dans la neige ou dans la forêt, à se rouler par terre tout en se bagarrant gentiment, se lançant de la neige et se battant pour la fausse domination de l'autre. Mais ce qu'ils faisaient le plus souvent, et que Castiel n'aurait échangé pour rien au monde. C'était de garder les Rennes. Un jour sur deux, alternant avec son père, il partait avec le troupeau la journée durant pour les laisser profiter de la nature et de la liberté, et il faisait de même seulement quelques heures par jour en hiver.

Ces animaux avec une prestance et une beauté sans égal, ils étaient majestueux, grand, fort et pourtant d'une docilité et d'une douceur sans comparaison. Petit, sa mère lui avait appris comment les monter, et malgré de nombreuses chutes, il avait recommencé, appréciant la fougue de ces animaux tout de même à demi sauvage. Rare étant ceux se laissant chevaucher docilement, et ce n'était pas un mal, car il savait que ces animaux n'étaient pas fais pour cela.

Il préférait les regarder vivre, profiter de cette semi liberté qui leur était offerte, assis sur la tombe de sa défunte mère, décédé lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Elle avait mis fin à ses jours, sans raison connues de son père ou de ses enfants. Elle leur avait néanmoins chacun laissé une lettre d'excuse, une lettre leur disant que cela n'avait rien à voir avec eux et qu'elle les aimait. Sauf pour Castiel. Il avait bien eu une lettre, mais il avait interdiction de l'ouvrir. Du moins pas avant le jour de ses 26 ans. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, car il ne l'avait toujours pas ouverte. Il avait respecté une des dernières volontés de sa mère, mais a présent qu'il en avait l'autorisation, il était effrayé, effrayé de ce qu'il risquait de trouver à l'intérieur. Et si sa mère était morte par sa faute, si il avait fait quelque chose de mal, si il avait pu faire quelque chose pour éviter son suicide. Toutes ces pensées ne le quittaient plus depuis qu'il avait ressorti le petit papier enroulé dans une étoffe de fourrure. Il le gardait avec lui constamment, se disant que le courage de l'ouvrir pourrait lui venir à tout moment.

Et il avait raison, car alors qu'il était assis là, à regarder les loups tourner autour du troupeau afin que celui-ci ne se disperse pas trop, à parler à sa mère d'une voix douce et sereine, l'envie de dénouer le lacet de cuir le pris. Mais il n'eut le temps de l'ouvrir entièrement qu'il fut pris d'un violent malaise qui le força à fermer les yeux, du quel en découla de nombreux flashs visuels. Il dû se prendre la tête entre ses mains tant la douleur qui la vrillait était forte et insupportable.

Plus les flash s'enchaînaient, plus la douleur montait crescendo en intensité, comme des échelons qu'elle gravissait au fur et à mesure des images qui apparaissaient devant son esprit. Des images qu'il n'avait jamais vu, des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas forcément, des formes indécises, des villes inconnues, des voix sourdes et chuchotantes. Et quand il ne pu plus rien supporter il cria, à plein poumons, faisant s'enfuir les oiseaux dans les arbres, se disperser les rennes, et Uriel, son loup, se coucha, oreilles en arrière, terrifié. Mais ça, il n'en aurait conscience que bien après, car pour le moment, il était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux et de retirer ses mains de ses oreilles. Mais ce cri fut comme une délivrance, tout se tût dans sa tête et devint beaucoup plus clair, calme, cohérent.

Il vit sa mère, assise près de la cheminée, une couverture sur les genoux en train d'écrire une lettre. Castiel pouvait entendre les bûches crépiter, son crayon gratter le papier, le vent dehors qui soufflait. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du feu de bois dans la cheminée, d'humidité et de boiserie dans la petite maison, et d'une soupe en train de chauffer quelque part. Il pouvait voir la décoration légèrement différente de maintenant autour de sa mère et sa mère elle même qui semblait se balancer légèrement sur elle même tout en écrivant. Elle pleurait mais souriait, comme résignée, il pouvait ressentir toute la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait, qui lui rongeait le coeur. Il voulut s'approcher d'elle, la toucher, la réconforter, mais l'image s'effaça, comme balayée par un coup de vent, pour laisser place à plusieurs visages, les uns après les autres, apparaissant et disparaissant lentement, se fondant les uns avec les autres, sept visages au total qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Un nouveau mal de tête le prit alors, lui arrachant un gémissement grave, et les images devinrent plus fortes, plus imprégnantes. Tout d'abord, il vit une voiture accidentée, en flamme, de laquelle des soldats du feu sortaient un jeune homme asiatique totalement inconscient et qui paraissait assez mal en point. Le décors changea abruptement et il se retrouva au milieu d'une grande chambre luxueuse où une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde semblait profondément endormi. Elle se leva sans qu'il ne puisse voir son visage et elle devint brune, avec une aura noire autour d'elle, la pièce changea encore et devint un hangar, elle marchait en long et en large devant un groupe d'hommes qui paraissaient dangereux, qui la dévoraient littéralement du regard. Puis elle s'éloigna d'eux et s'assit à une table dans un coin et sa chevelure changea de nouveau pour devenir rousse, s'ornant d'un énorme casque noir avec micro, elle tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, sans jamais détourner le visage de son écran, il pouvait l'entendre chanter à pleine voix de manière tellement libéré qu'il en eu un sourire. Tout autour de lui changea de nouveau, se fondant l'un dans l'autre. Il vit un paysage de nuit, couvert de neige au travers d'une fenêtre, et un homme brun aux cheveux longs, assis sur le rebord de celle-ci, une tasse fumante dans la main, un livre dans l'autre. La chambre autour de lui devint une cuisine, il entendit des cris qui le firent se retourner, et il vit deux hommes en train de se battre avec violence à coup de poings et de pieds, l'un attrapa un couteau, coupant le souffle de Castiel, dont l'autre s'empara rapidement, retournant la situation en enfonçant la lame dans le ventre de celui qui semblait plus âgé. Castiel avait voulu intervenir. Mais alors qu'il tendait la main, l'image changea brutalement et il se retrouva dans une immense pièce couverte de carrelage.

Le bruit de l'eau s'écrasant sur le sol lui parvint. Alors, il avança vers le son et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Il semblait être dans des douches communes avec personne d'autre que celui qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un homme se tenait là, dos à lui, totalement nu, l'eau coulant sur son corps, se savonnant les cheveux avec énergie. La vapeur qui se formait dû à la chaleur de l'eau dissimulait légèrement son corps, mais il n'avait aucun mal à le deviner, à deviner comme il était bâti. Castiel n'avait pas d'attirance particulière pour les hommes ou les femmes, il aimait tout simplement leurs âmes. Mais là, c'était différent. Il sentit comme un courant électrique traverser son corps en voyant le dos de cet homme, comme si, il connaissait cette personne, et qu'il l'avait toujours désiré. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, son corps ne lui autorisait aucun mouvement. Il voulu faire un pas vers lui, mais un puissant coup de vent balaya cette image et il revint à la réalité. Cette réalité trop blanche qui le laissa complètement abasourdit.

Que venait-il de vivre ? Lui-même ne savait pas. C'était tellement... étrange. Il avait ressentit chaque émotion, chaque sentiment, chaque pensée qui traversaient et s'emparaient des dernières personnes qu'il avait vu. Haine, peur, tristesse, désarroi, détermination, fierté, honneur, inconscience, effroi, soulagement, bonheur, inquiétude. Il avait tout ressentit, au plus profond de lui, en même temps et pourtant totalement à part. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ni comment s'était possible. Mais il croyait en tout ce que le monde ne croyait pas, à toutes ces choses étranges et surnaturels que les gens normaux réfutaient. Et ce qui venait de se passer le lui confirmait, car il savait que ce ne pouvait pas être une capacité de son espère, car il n'appartenait à aucune espèce, il faisait partie de ces rares défaillants qui reste à jamais humains. Alors, il était bien conscient qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose de totalement différent, de plus.. pur, de plus vrai.

Il resta à genoux dans la neige pendant de longues minutes, ne portant plus attention à rien autour de lui que la tombe de sa mère et ses propres pensées. Etait-ce elle ? Sûrement, il n'avait même aucun doute là-dessus. Mais comment, et pourquoi surtout. Pourquoi avait-il vu toute ces personnes en particulier, pourquoi avait il vu le visage seulement de certains mais incapable de déchifrer leurs émotions alors que ceux de dos, il avait tout ressentit avec une profondeur sourde ? Et surtout qui était ce garçon, ou du moins cet homme qu'il avait vu en dernier. Qui était-il ? D'où venait il ? Et surtout, pourquoi Castiel avait il ressentit une telle attirance à son égard ? Alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas, alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu son visage.

Il aurait pu passer des heures ainsi à ressasser ses pensées, mais un souffle fort et bruyant près de son oreille le fit sortir de ses songes dans un sursaut. Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec l'un de ses élans qui visiblement appréciait le goût de ses mèches brunes et essayait de les attraper entre ses lèvres sans grand succès. Le jeune homme ria et posa son front contre le museau de l'animal et glissa sa main le long de son énorme mâchoire. Mais la bête, peu apprivoisé et plutôt sauvage recula en soufflant de mécontentement et s'éloigna de lui, le laissant là, à genoux dans la neige, souriant comme un idiot. Il rangea la lettre de sa mère dans sa poche. Il avait eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Il se leva, siffla son loup qui revint vers lui à grandes foulées, et commença à rassembler le troupeau afin de ramener les animaux chez eux.

Il avait un travail à finir, il repenserait à tout cela, ce soir, devant le feu de cheminée.


	5. C5 : Dreams are not always dreams

Hello everyone.

Bon et bien voilà, déjà le chapitre 5. Je ne sais pas combien il y en aura. Beaucoup je pense. Du moins si j'arrive à écrire tout ce que j'ai à écrire e.e

Comme vous l'avez lu quand le chapitre précédent ils y aura en tout 8 personnages au coeur de cette histoire. Mais bien entendu, Dean, Sam, Gabriel et Castiel seront les personnages principaux.

Il reste toujours des espèces à trouver pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Merci aux quelques personnes m'ayant laissé une review. Je sais que c'est parfois ennuyeux que l'on vous demande cela.

Mais sachez que d'avoir l'impression que personne ne lit votre travail ou ne l'apprécie est assez déprimant. Je ne demande pas à crouler sous les reviews non, mais une petite de temps en temps, histoire que l'ont sache si l'histoire vous plait, c'est vraiment agréable. Surtout pour les personnes de mon genre avec une très basse confiance en elle et en ce qu'elles font. Donc voilà. N'hésitez pas, même si c'est pour critiquer.

Voilà voilà.

Je vous aimes. Merci de me lire. Bonne soirée.

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Dreams are not always dreams.

 **Lawrence, Kansas,** _Novembre 1998._

-Mary, tu ne peux pas les cacher éternellement, ce sont mes fils, ils sont forcément comme nous deux. Tu auras beau te cacher je te retrouverai toujours, et je les retrouverai avec toi. Tu sais que même si tu le veux, tu ne peux échapper à ce lien qui nous uni. Ce lien d'autant plus fort que nous ne sommes plus que quatre.

-Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'eux tu m'entends ? Ne serait-ce que de poser un regard sur eux ! Ils ne sont pas et ne seront jamais tes fils John. Je préfère me séparer d'eux que de les laisser entre tes mains. Tu es un monstre, et il te faudra me tuer pour avoir les enfants !

-Maman..? Pourquoi tu cris ?

-Dean ! Non ! Ne reste pas là, emporte ton frère dehors aussi vite que tu peux, le plus loin possible, ne te retourne pas. Vas-y Dean, cours !"

En voyant la terreur sur le visage de sa mère et la masse menaçante face à elle, le petit enfant qu'il était ne prit pas le temps de comprendre, courant jusque la chambre de son frère pour le réveiller, les cris de sa mère dans la cuisine l'effrayant un peu plus encore. Une fois devant son jumeau endormi, il le secoua, fortement, ce dernier peinant à ouvrir les yeux. Il dû le sortir du lit et le tirer par le bras pour que celui-ci émerge. Il posa une question à laquelle Dean ne prêta pas d'attention. Ils sortirent de la maison, le coeur battant à tout rompre, ne réfléchissant plus. Et alors qu'ils traversaient le jardin en direction de la forêt boisant le quartier, un puissant souffle les coucha au sol, précédé par le bruit d'une explosion. Tout deux se regardèrent sans comprendre, ils tournèrent le regard vers leur maison qui n'était à présent qu'une masse lointaine engloutit par d'énormes flammes et dont une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait.

Ils n'avaient que cinq ans, alors ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce que cela signifiait. Mais Dean savait que ce n'était pas bon, qu'il fallait qu'il continue de courir, parce que sa mère le lui avait demandé. Alors,il se releva, attrapant de nouveau la main de Sam et le tirant pour qu'il se relève.

-Allez debout ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! Vite.

Le plus jeune releva son visage vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes, mais se redressa et commença à courir avec son frère, ne lui lâchant plus la main. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, sans se retourner, courant aussi vite que leurs petites jambes le leurs permettaient. Après de longues minutes qui leurs parurent des heures, ils furent contrains de s'arrêter, étant visiblement perdu au milieu de tout ces arbres noirs et immenses. Ils ne voyaient rien et se blessaient plus qu'autre chose à courir ainsi pieds et jambes nues au milieu des broussailles et des branches. Ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps quand ils arrivèrent au pied de ce qui ressemblait à un gros chêne. Ils s'y appuyèrent et s'assirent sur ses énormes racines pour reprendre leurs souffles, mais surtout parce qu'ils étaient épuisés et complètement perdu. Le froid commença à s'emparer d'eux, ainsi que la fatigue. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, partageant la chaleur corporelle de leur course précédente et son jumeau s'endormit presque aussitôt tout contre lui. Dean avait peur, il était effrayé même, mais il n'était qu'un enfant, et il ne pouvait pas résister à cette fatigue qui s'emparait de lui. Alors, ne voulant pas s'endormir et laisser son frère sans surveillance, il se leva doucement. Il retira son peignoir de nuit et le mit sur les épaules de l'endormit pour ne pas que ce dernier n'attrape froid. Il commença alors à marcher autour de ce gros arbre, s'éloignant petit à petit, ses pas dessinant une spirale de plus en plus large autour du tronc.

Il voyait plus ou moins là d'où ils étaient venus, le ciel étant rougeoyant de ce côté-ci, le bruit des sirènes de police et de pompier retentissant. Lui voulait aller dans l'autre sens, mais il n'avait aucune idée de là où se trouvait la sortie la plus proche. En plein jour il en aurait été capable, tout comme il aurait été capable de retrouver leur cabane qu'ils avaient construis dans ce bois même avec leur oncle Bobby. Mais en pleine nuit, sans aucune lumière cela lui était totalement impossible, et pourtant dieu sais qu'il les connaissait ses bois malgré son jeune âge. Et alors qu'il continuait à tourner en cercles large autour du chêne, des bruits derrière lui le firent se retourner soudainement, des bruits de feuillages et de branches brisées. Il fit alors volte face et avança lentement, avec précaution vers l'arbre, une sorte de peur sourde lui nouant l'estomac.

-DEAN !

Il était à seulement trois mètres du tronc lorsqu'il vit son frère être attrapé par le col de son pyjama et être tiré soudainement dans les broussailles par ce qui semblait être un énorme chien, ou peut être un loup, mais pour Dean il s'agissait là d'un monstre à la fourrure noire comme les ténèbres, comme la nuit et aux yeux emplis de flammes. Il se mit alors à courir vers la direction qu'avait empreinté cette horrible créature. Il entendait son frère crier, il l'entendait appeler à l'aide, mais surtout, il l'entendait pleurer, de peur, d'effroi, de terreur. Et Dean ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de courir vers sa voix, de courir sans s'arrêter, aussi vite que ces petites jambes acceptaient de le porter. Mais bien entendu ce ne fut pas assez, et bientôt, la voix lointaine de son jumeau stoppa. Il n'entendait plus rien que sa propre course, sa respiration et ses cris qui appelaient désespérément son nom. Il n'arrêta pas de courir dans la même direction, il était exténué, il n'en pouvait plus, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, et si il ralentissait, il s'avait qu'il serait incapable de repartir. Alors il ne s'arrêta pas, écorchant son visage, ses bras, ses jambes, ses pieds à présents nu suite à la perte de ses chaussons dans la course. Il avait de la boue partout, des feuilles et des brindilles dans les cheveux, mais tout ça lui importait nullement. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de retrouver son frère.

Alors, il s'époumonait à crier son nom et il courait, il courait sans s'arrêter. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte quelque chose qui le stoppa dans sa course, le faisant tomber les fesses au sol au milieu de la végétation, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il leva les yeux vers lui et vit une silhouette plutôt grande, avec une lampe torche dans la main. Une ribambelle d'émotions parcoururent sa tête. Le flash violent de la lampe dans ses yeux les lui fit plisser, alors que l'homme se baissait pour être à son niveau et éclairait son propre visage.

-Hey bonhomme où vas-tu comme ça ? N'ai pas peur je suis policier je ne te veux aucun mal. Viens avec moi, il fait pas bon de se ballader seul dans les bois la nuit.

Il avait dit cela en lui attrapant le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Mais Dean n'était pas de cet avis, il devait continuer à chercher son frère il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Mais alors qu'il se remettait à courir, l'agent des forces de police l'attrapa entre ses bras forts et musclés pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Le blondinet se débattit alors comme un beau diable, se mettant à pleurer et à crier.

-Laisse-moi partir ! Laisse-moi ! Je dois le retrouver ! Il a été attrapé par un monstre ! C'est mon frère je dois le retrouver... LAISSE-MOI PARTIR ! SAAAAAAM !

* * *

 **Vancouver, Canada,** _Dimanche 2 février 2019, 3.00am_

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, réveillé par ses propres cris. Assis sur son lit, son corps tout entier tremblait, de la tête aux pieds, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Sa gorge était sèche et le brulait. Son visage était baigné de larmes et son corps trempé de sueur. Comme après une grosse poussée de fièvre. Il mit quelques longues secondes à se calmer et à reprendre son souffle. Quel genre de cauchemars cela était-ce ? Il s'était vu au travers des yeux d'un autre, un autre qui dans ce rêve semblait être son frère. Il avait vu son propre enlèvement, et l'avait ressentit dans les moindres détails, comme s'il avait lui-même expérimenté la perte de cet être cher.

Même s'il savait cela impossible, il n'avait pas de frère, il était fils unique, et il n'avait pas été enlevé puisqu'il avait vécu toute sa vie avec son père biologique. Ce n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis des années, sûrement parce qu'hier il avait évoqué avec un de ses amis, la mort de sa mère, qu'il n'avait jamais connu, ou que très peu, celle-ci les ayant quittés alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant d'à peine cinq ans lors d'un malheureux incendie.

Heureusement pour lui, Ruby et les enfants étaient allés passer le week end chez les parents de sa femme, ces derniers étant revenu pour seulement une semaine avant de repartir en voyage quelque part dans le monde. Il aurait sûrement fait peur à la belle brune après avoir crié de la sorte, les enfants se seraient peut-être même réveillés. Et il s'en serait s'en nul doute voulu. Il se passa une main sur le visage dans l'espoir de calmer ses émotions et de se réveiller pleinement. Mais visiblement il échoua puisque lorsqu'il se retourna dans l'espoir d'attraper la bouteille d'eau à la tête du lit, il fit un nouveau bond en arrière et retint un cri de surprise peu viril en voyant un dos d'autant plus masculin, couché du côté de sa femme. Il eut un long moment de réflexion, pensant d'abord être en train de rêver encore, mais il se rendit vite compte que non. Il essaya de comprendre comment cet homme était arrivé là, et cherchait dans sa mémoire si il avait pu lui, le ramener la veille. Mais non, il était un mari fidèle, et même si il avait un penchant aussi bien pour les hommes que pour les femmes, il ne désirait personne d'autre que son épouse. Et puis il n'avait pas bu et avait passé sa soirée à travailler sur un dossier des plus important. Alors non, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit là.

Il s'apprêta à le secouer dans l'espoir de le réveiller et de lui demander des explications, près à en découdre si il le fallait, mais avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et Sam ne pût plus respirer. Pas parce que cet homme était à couper le souffle, c'était le cas de le dire, il était très beau il fallait l'avouer, mais parce qu'une étrange impression se saisit de lui. Il le connaissait, il en était certain. Pas comme une impression de déjà-vu, non s'était autre chose. Il avait déjà vu son visage quelque part, il connaissait ce nez en trompette, ces taches de rousseurs et ces lèvres charnues. Qui était-il ? Sam n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'ils se connaissaient et ce, depuis longtemps. Il tenta alors de creuser sa mémoire à la recherche de ce visage, mais il fut vite interrompu par un murmure. Il se pencha pour écouter, et encore une fois son coeur manqua de lâcher quand le jeune homme murmura son nom. Il le répéta plusieurs fois, ne s'arrêtant pas de pleurer. Le grand brun n'avait pas remarqué que son corps tremblait et qu'il respirait difficilement.

Inquiet de le voir dans cet état il s'approcha et dit d'une voix forte mais douce et non agressive.

-Hey.. Reveillez-vous..

Néanmoins, voyant que ces quelques mots n'avaient aucun effet il avança sa main pour attraper son épaule et le secouer, mais à son contact, un violent courant électrique le traversa et le blond ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Sam fut happé par le vert de ses yeux rendu plus brillant encore par ses larmes. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et voulu dire quelque chose cependant ce dernier le coupa, se redressant sans le quitter du regard, sûrement aussi surpris que lui. Il le dévisagea longuement avant qu'une voix rauque et brisé par ses sanglots ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

\- Sammy..?

Et alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres sous la stupeur, et qu'il allait pour lui répondre, pour lui demander qui était-il, comment connaissait-il son nom et même son surnom, ou encore tout simplement ce qu'il faisait ici, une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas le fit sursauter. Une voix d'homme dont il ne pouvait identifier la provenance, venant du couloir tout en étant plus proche, comme si elle venait de la chambre, pourtant il avait beau regarder il n'y avait personne. La voix appelait le nom de Dean. Dean.. ? Le même Dean que dans son rêve ? Non là, ça commençait à être trop, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il tourna alors de nouveau le visage vers l'homme dans son lit, mais il n'était plus là. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, essayant de se convaincre qu'il voyait mal. Mais rien n'y fit, il n'y avait personne à ces côtés. Un long soupir passa ses lèvres, un soupir las d'incompréhension.

Ce genre d'hallucination lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Il rêvait éveillé, avait des impressions de déjà-vu, avait l'impression d'avoir une présence à ces côtés, voyait ou entendait des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Et plus le temps passait, pire cela était. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et cela lui était insupportable. Il en avait parlé à son meilleur ami ainsi qu'à Ruby, mais tout deux étaient d'accord pour lui dire qu'il s'agissait là de surmenage, qu'il travaillait trop et qu'il fallait qu'il se repose à tout prix.


	6. C6 : You can't run away from me

Mes amours !

Bonjour et bonne année ! (Oui oui avec un mois de retard)

Je suis désolée pour cette longue absence, j'ai eu quelques petits imprévu et surtout je n'avais plus vraiment le temps. Mais me revoilà ! Je serais cependant un peu moins régulière. Mais ne vous en faite pas, je vais continuer. Je compte bien finir cette histoire !

Voilà voilà. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Il y aura bientôt de nouvelles révélations j'espère que vous tiendrez d'ici là.

Voilà voilà. Je vous aimes. Et merci de me lire. 3

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

 _You can't run away from me_

 **Austin, Texas,** Dimanche 2 février 2019, 5.00am

-Dean ? Dean ! Est-ce que ca va ?

Bobby venait d'entrer en trombe dans la chambre, il paraissait inquiet et paniqué, mais sûrement pas aussi perturbé que le jeune agent du FBI ne l'était. Il regarda son père quelque seconde avant de tourner de nouveau à côté de lui dans son lit, mais il n'y vit rien que du vide, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à son trouble.

-Bobby je.. il y avait.. il était là.. Sammy..

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Personne n'était là, tu étais seul dans ta chambre. Tu as dû rêvé mon garçon..

Le petit homme bourru s'approcha de lui et posa sa grande main calleuse et rêche sur son épaule, et presque aussitôt Dean se détendit. Cette main avait si souvent été là pour lui, pour le calmer et le rassurer lorsqu'il était petit, et tout au long de son enfance jusque maintenant. Ces grandes mains toutes abîmées, Dean avait les même à présent.

Après la mort de sa mère et la disparition de Sam, Dean s'était retrouvé seul. Sans plus personne. N'ayant jamais connu son père, il n'avait pas de bras dans lesquels se réfugier. Lorsque le policier l'avait retrouvé, l'enfant qu'il était, avait été emmené au commissariat afin d'être entendu pour son témoignage. Mais il avait été incapable de parler, de toute façon qui l'aurait cru. Les monstres comme les loups géants n'existaient pas et ils auraient supposé que l'enfant était en état de choc et à demi endormi. Et encore maintenant, en tant qu'agent et Werewolf, il savait que les loups géants n'étaient que des mythes, et que même ceux de son espèce ne pouvaient se transformer en de tels animaux. Et aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus lui même s'il était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu.

Alors, il n'avait pas parlé, il était resté muet, sur tout ce qu'il avait entendu et vu, il avait été incapable d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, et il s'était mis en tête de retrouver son frère lui-même, sans l'aide de personne. Il avait été ballotté par la suite de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Les parents refusant de garder un enfant qui passait son temps à fuguer et ne disait jamais un mot. Et un jour, Bobby et Jody l'avaient accueillit. Robert Singer était un ami lointain de sa famille, Jody ayant perdu son fils quelques années plus tôt, après avoir appris la mort de Mary et la disparition d'un des deux frères ils avaient décidé de prendre Dean sous leur aile. Il n'avait alors pas beaucoup plus de six ans, et vivre avec des personnes connaissant sa mère et surtout ayant choisi de l'adopter pour l'aider et non pas pour gagner un chèque à la fin du mois, permis à Dean de s'ouvrir doucement.

Bobby lui avait appris le bricolage, les sciences occultes et surtout la mécanique. Il était devenu la figure paternelle que le jeune n'avait pas eu au début de son enfance, et Jody était devenue comme sa mère. Elle cuisinait tout aussi bien et était d'une gentillesse sans nom malgré sa fermeté de caractère. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à elle qu'il avait pu rentrer dans la police avant de pouvoir intégrer le FBI. Ce qui lui permettait de faire des recherches sur son frère disparut, même si les preuves manquaient et qu'il ne trouvait absolument rien.

Du moins jus qu'aujourd'hui. Jusque cette nuit où il avait vu, il en était certain, le visage de son petit frère. Il avait été surpris au début, il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout alors qu'ils étaient jumeaux, mais à bien y réfléchir ils étaient faux jumeaux ce qui signifiait qu'il était totalement normal qu'ils ne se ressemblent que très peu. Sam avait le visage très carré et pourtant très allongés, le peu de lumière laissait supposer que ses yeux étaient clairs, sûrement verts, son nez était long et fin, et ses cheveux bruns et long, trop long peut être même, lui tombant devant le visage et sur les oreilles, et il avait une légère barbe de deux jours.

Avec ça Dean pourrait faire faire un portrait robot auprès d'un de ses collègues, et il pourrait le retrouver bien plus facilement. Et enfin il aurait la preuve que Sam était en vie. Il en était certain, il l'avait toujours su, il le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes. Il allait enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Alors, heureux et à présent incapable de dormir Dean sourit à son père d'adoption pour le rassurer et serra doucement son épaule dans le creux de sa main.

-Je dois y aller Bobby, j'ai du travail. Je reviens le week-end prochain. Embrasse Jody et les filles pour moi.

Puis il sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de prendre une douche et de perdre du temps, mais il fallait qu'il se change, et de toute manière, il n'y aurait personne au bureau pour faire le portrait robot avant plusieurs heures, alors il avait le temps de se doucher et même de rentrer chez lui à Houston pour récupérer des affaires et manger un bout.

Mais malgré sachant cela il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impatient. Que ce soit dans la douche, dans la voiture, une fois chez lui, il était incapable de prendre son temps. C'est donc vers un peu moins de 9.00am qu'il arriva au bureau, alors qu'aujourd'hui était son jour de repos, et que bien entendu l'Artiste, comme le surnommait tout le monde, n'arrivait lui pas avant dix ou onze heures. Ses collègues furent tous plus surpris les un que les autres. Dean Singer présent au bureau un jour de repos, si tôt dans la matinée ? C'était là un cas exceptionnel qui n'était jamais arrivé avant. Il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose d'important pour que ce soit le cas. Surtout qu'il paraissait d'excellente humeur. Il avait préparé le café pour le bureau tout entier, s'était penché sur ses dossiers en sifflotant un air de AC/DC sûrement.

Personne ne posa de question cependant. Il était trop rare de le voir ainsi sans qu'il n'envoit balader qui que ce soit sans doute. Car oui, Dean avait mauvais caractère. Pas le genre à être méchant et sans coeur, plutôt le genre à être ronchon toute la matinée jusqu'au midi, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des heures supplémentaires et de rédiger des rapports ou faire de la paperasse. Car au fond, tout le monde le savait, Dean était un homme de terrain, personne n'en doutait, et il était d'ailleurs très doué pour cela. Et il était de notoriété commune que celui à emmener sur le terrain pour son flaire et son savoir faire, c'était lui.

Il était bon et il le savait, raison pour laquelle il ne fut pas vraiment surprit quand son supérieur hiérarchique arriva en trombe dans son bureau, le visage déterminé et presque paniqué.

-Singer ! Il est bon que tu sois là ! On à une intervention d'urgence. "Les Cavaliers" ont encore frappés, mais il semblerait que l'un d'eux ai été prit au piège dans l'explosion. Habille toi on y va.

Comment refuser ? Même s'il avait à faire et qu'il attendait quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un serait toujours là lorsqu'il reviendrait. Alors, il jeta son énorme manteau en cuir sur son dos et prit la direction du garage pour monter au volant de son éternelle Impala. Sa chère voiture dont il ne se séparait jamais, et qu'il avait du longuement négocié avec son supérieur afin de pouvoir l'utiliser en service, car bien entendu ce n'était pas une voiture réglementaire, trop ancienne et trop peu sécurisée. Mais Dean avait fait des caprices et des pieds et des mains pour obtenir l'accord. Et il avait réussi. Sous menace de ne plus aller sur le terrain, ce que ses collègues voulait éviter de par ses compétences, mais aussi parce que ses camarades de bureau refusaient de devoir le supporter six jours sur sept, dix heures par jour. C'est surement ce qui avait le plus convaincu ses supérieurs qui finalement lui avait accordé d'utiliser ce petit bijoux plutôt que l'un de leurs énormes SUV Chevrolet Suburban noir.

En quelques minutes à peine il fut à l'angle de la 43eme et d'Ella Boulevard. Cette fois encore le groupe de criminel avait prit pour cible une banque près d'un restaurant.

Les Cavaliers, comme les surnommaient les médias, étaient un groupe de quatre individus, s'attaquant à de petites banques ou bijouteries de quartiers. Leur modus operandi se résumait à placer une bombe dans un des restaurants avoisinants leur cible, la déclencher à distance et profiter de la panique générale pour pénétrer dans le bâtiments et s'accaparer de l'argent. Mais le problème était là. Même s'ils ciblaient Houston, la ville était vaste et disposait de nombreuses banques et bijouteries, pratiquement toutes entourées de restaurants, pub, fastfood. Autant dire qu'il était impossible de toutes les surveiller. Leurs attaques avaient déjà fait plusieurs morts, les bombes étant placées de manière à faire le plus de dégâts possible sur les bâtiments, visant les structures et canalisations, et non les civils, mais il y avait tout de même toujours plusieurs victimes. C'était la quatrième attaque en six moix, et ils ne paraissaient pas avoir de rythme régulier, deux semaines avaient séparé les deux premières attaques, puis plus rien pendant quatre mois, pour ensuite attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le plus étrange pour Dean était que l'un d'eux semblait montrer des regrets à l'égard des victimes de leurs attaques. Environ une semaine après les explosions, un énorme bouquet de roses blanches était déposé avec les autres hommages sur les lieux, signé d'une carte blanche avec quatre chevaux aux yeux noir, blanc, bleu clair et rouge. C'est de là qu'en découlait leur nom "Les Cavaliers" ou "Cavaliers de l'apocalypse" ou encore "Les Quatres Cavaliers". Les médias avaient décidément beaucoup d'imagination.

Leur manière de faire, impliquait aussi qu'ils soient quatre. Un actionnant la bombe à distance et s'occupant de couper l'alimentation électrique de la cible, un conduisant la voiture, et deux s'emparant de l'argent. Ils étaient très efficaces, ne prenant pas plus de quelques minutes pour effectuer leur méfait, ne laissant jamais aucune trace de leurs identités nulle-part. Mais cette fois il semblerait qu'ils aient fait une erreur. La bombe avait explosé près d'une conduite de gaz de la banque, entrainant une seconde explosion alors que les criminels étaient à l'intérieur. De ce que Dean en avait compris, plusieurs personnes étaient bloquées à l'intérieur, dont les deux criminels.

Arrivé sur place, il remarqua que les forces de polices et les pompiers étaient déjà présents, ainsi que les démineurs au cas ou une autre bombe serait détectée. Mais personne ne semblait bouger pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas de feu, mais les constructions du bâtiment étaient précaires et menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment. Raison pour laquelle les pompiers avaient pour ordre d'attendre que des véhicules amène le matériel afin de maintenir le bâtiment stable le temps de l'opération. Tout ce que Dean détestait. Des gens étaient coincés là-dessous, en danger de mort, et personne ne portait ses couilles pour aller les aider. Alors, à peine son supérieur eu le temps de lui faire un topo de la situation qu'il enfila un masque pour éviter de respirer trop de poussière et entra dans le bâtiment, sa lampe torche à la main sous les protestations de son chef.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et comme toujours défia son autorité alors que celui-ci le menaçait d'une mise à pied. Mais peu lui importait. Il avança au milieu des débris et l'odeur de gaz brulé, de feu, de poussière et de fumée le prirent à la gorge malgré son masque. L'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Il toussa une ou deux fois et laissa son regard s'habituer à la pénombre du lieu. Il commença à avancer avec précaution, essayant de ne pas toucher de pilier ou autre qui maintiendrait encore la structure.

-Heho y-a quelqu'un ?

Rien.. Pas de réponse. Alors, il continua à avancer, regardant avec attention tout autour de lui comme il le pouvait malgré la poussière voletant dans les airs. Il enjambait les débris comme il pouvait, le sol était instable, certains endroits se dérobant légèrement sous ses pieds. Jusqu'à ce qu'un son lui parvienne. Celui d'une respiration forte et erratique, difficile. Il arrêta tous mouvements afin d'essayer d'en localiser la provenance. Il tourna sur lui-même en cherchant avec sa lampe torche pour finalement entendre un petit "Help*" venant de sous un tas de gros débris. Il s'avança lentement en essayant de voir s'il trouvait quelqu'un. Mais l'appel à l'aide semblait venir de sous l'amoncellement de béton, ce qui fit grimacer le brun.

-Hey, vous m'entendez là dessous ? Est-ce que vous êtes blessé ?

Dean fut inquiet que la personne là dessous ne l'entende pas, ou soit tombé inconsciente. Mais une voix féminine finit par lui répondre, un peu tremblante et cassée.

-Non je vais bien.. J'étais sous un bureau quand tout s'est éffondré. Mais je ne peux pas sortir.

Un soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres. Elle était sauve.

-Très bien madame. N'essayez pas de sortir de là. Je suis du FBI, une équipe va venir vous aider.

-Faites vite.. je commence à avoir du mal à respirer.

-Je vais rester avec vous jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent ne vous en faites pas.

Il attrapa son Talkie-Walkie et communiqua à ses collègues la position de la jeune femme, en ordonnant qu'une équipe vienne d'urgence la chercher. Il resta avec elle quelques minutes, essayant de la rassurer de sa voix jusqu'à ce que ses collègues arrivent. Une fois qu'ils furent là il s'éloigna. Il devait retrouver les deux criminels, espérant qu'ils seraient toujours en vie. Alors, il s'engouffra plus loin encore dans la banque, trouvant rapidement ce qui semblait être la salle des coffres. L'entrée étant obstruée par des morceaux de plafond qui avaient chutés. Il réussit plus ou moins à en dégager quelque morceaux afin d'avoir une vue sur l'intérieur de la pièce, et il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir l'un des deux hommes au sol. Il s'inquiéta que celui-ci soit mort. Pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, mais parce qu'il avait besoin de lui vivant, il fallait qu'il l'interroge. Ensuite, il pourrait mourir.

Alors, il parvint à entrer dans la salle des coffres en dégageant comme il pût quelques pierres bloquant l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien de grave et qu'il pouvait essayer de le déplacer sans risquer de le tuer. Mais visiblement il n'avait rien. Son pouls et sa respiration étaient un peu irréguliés, mais ils étaient présents, ce qui rassura le jeune policier. Il prit alors son bras pour le relever ce qui eut pour effet de sortir l'homme de son inconscience. Mais le coup reçut à la tête lui ayant causé une légère plaie ensanglantée le gardait complètement mollasson et incapable de bouger par lui-même.

-Hey mec, faut que tu m'aide là, tu es loin d'être léger.

Etonnament, et malgré son visage couvert par un masque de porcelaine rouge, Dean pouvait deviner par la carrure de l'homme sous sa veste de costume qu'il n'était pas si jeune qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Calant son bras sous le sien, et attrapant sa main qui passait par-dessus ses épaules afin de le maintenir correctement, il eut aussi la bonne idée de lui retirer ce qui lui cachait le visage. Car dans n'importe quel film, le héros principal aurait aidé l'homme à sortir sans penser à le lui ôter, et une fois à l'extérieur, le criminel aurait trouvé un moyen de s'échapper sans que le flic n'ai le temps de voir son visage. Alors, Dean souleva la porcelaine pour dévoiler l'identité de cet homme. Et alors qu'il commençait à apercevoir son visage, un violent coup à l'arrière de son crâne lui fit lâcher l'homme pour pouvoir se retenir en tombant au sol.

Aussitôt ses instincts se réveillèrent, et il évita de justesse un nouveau coup à la tête en roulant sur le côté. Mais se fut sans compter sur son vis-à-vis, qui n'était autre qu'un des quatre cavaliers comme pût en déduire Dean en voyant son masque entièrement blanc. Qui plus est, il remarqua immédiatement que l'homme était un Demon, ce qui ne le rassurait pas, les Demons étant une des races qu'il supportait le moins. Au fond cela ne l'étonnait pas trop; la plupart des criminels étant des Demons les trois quarts du temps, suivi par les Shapeshifters et les Trickster. Ils ne faisaient pas partie des races de l'Ombre pour rien. Mais cela n'excusait rien, lui aussi était un être non vertueux, un Werewolf, et il n'avait pour autant jamais commis aucun crime. C'est pour cela qu'il détestait les Demons, eux qui se croient tout permis, qui ne regardent qu'eux-mêmes et qui se plaisent à faire du mal à autrui.

Ces quatres-là en étaient un exemple de plus. Et il était près à parier que le groupe complet était constitué uniquement de Demons. En tout cas, celui en face de lui en était un, il en était certain, il le sentait, son flair le lui signalait, mettant tous ses sens en éveil. Et plus rapidement qu'un battement de cils, il fut debout et envoya un coup de pied dans sa direction, le frappant soudainement au ventre. Bien qu'étant plutôt grand, l'homme au masque, contrairement à son collègue, ne semblait pas bâti pour les combats au corps à corps. Alors, sans grande difficulté Dean réussit à le repousser une seconde fois alors que celui-ci revenait à l'assaut armé d'une matraque noire, sûrement celle qui avait servi à le frapper à la tête. Et alors qu'il chargeait une troisième fois, le jeune agent du FBI qui s'apprêtait à se défendre, le décors autour de lui se transforma, laissant place à un paysage absolument à couper le souffle, totalement recouvert de neige, mais qu'il n'eut nullement le temps d'admirer, car un animal énorme, avec de grands bois, courait vers lui à pleine vitesse, complètement affolé et ne lui laissa pas la marge de temps nécessaire pour éviter la collision, lui rentrant dedans avec violence, un de ses énormes bois le frappant à la tête violemment et lui faisant perdre connaissance aussitôt.


End file.
